1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to window cleaning devices and, more specifically, to a device which is installed in the doors of a vehicle which will wash and clean the side windows of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, most all vehicles on the road have a windshield wiper system which may be used to clean the front window of the vehicle. Some vehicles even have a windshield wiper system on the rear of the vehicle to clean the rear window. Present windshield wiper systems include a device for spraying water on the window and one or more wipers to remove the water and other debris from the window.
While the above systems do work, there is presently no system available which will wash and clean the side windows on a vehicle. Once a side window becomes dirty, the only way to clean the window is to stop at a gas station or other location and to manually clean the side window with a wet cloth or squeegee. Present windshield wiper systems would not work because of the many different shapes and sizes of the side windows. Furthermore, having a windshield wiper system on the side windows would hinder individuals from lowering the side window when driving.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a side window washing device for vehicles. The side window washing device must overcome problems associated with prior art devices. The side window washing device must be able to wash and clean a side window of a vehicle without hindering a person's ability to lower the side window.